Do You Love Me?
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Set a few days after the series's end, Garmadon takes Misako out to dinner. However, things are less than romantic when he asks if she loves him (or ever did). Now that Garmadon is no longer evil, will Misako chose him or Wu?


"Are you ready Misako?" Garmadon politely asked his wife. Misako blushed lightly, he was dressed handsomely and she... was a bit too casual to be going on a date. But, in all due respect, Garmadon had never asked her to go on a date before, so what could she expect?

"I am." Misako agreed. Garmadon smiled as well, and escorted her to the diner.

"Lloyd agreed to stay with Wu until we came back." Misako told Garmadon while they waited for their table to be ready.

"Good, good." Garmadon said, nodding his head. But there was something else Misako detected. Something that she had a feeling would be discussed later during dinner.

* * *

"And what shall the lovely couple have tonight?" the waiter asked, licking the tip of his pencil once in preparation to write down the order.

"We will have the chef's best." Garmadon requested. "And a Ninjago Nutmeg pie."

"Of course sir." the waiter agreed, writing it all down then departing. The duo then fell silent while they waited for the food to arrive and when they ate. But they were both thinking the same thing. After they were done their food, Garmadon started their first conversation of the night.

"Misako..." he started, although not sure how to truly start, "I'm sorry for these past years. I know they must have been... terrible for you and for Lloyd. I couldn't help myself."

"Garmadon..." Misako started to say, not sure how to start either, "You were infected with pure evil. I wouldn't really expect you to be all too kind. You had your moments of regret, I know you did. And Lloyd and I have had ours. We only want to look to the future now, not back."

"You do realize, that if I had forced Wu to retrieve his sword more, he would have been the one bitten and not I?" Garmadon the said, almost like he was speaking a thought.

Misako looked at him surprised.

"I... I have thought about it." Misako admitted. Then the duo were silent again.

"Misako..." Garmadon said slowly, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" Misako instantly said. Garmadon looked at her as if he doubted it.

"Think about it dear, do you honestly, truly love me? Or (if it is easier) did you ever love me?" he asked. Misako looked at him. He was being sincere and honest. How could she lie to him? Why did she ever lie to him?

Misako looked down, she didn't know what to say. She thought she had loved him (they were married and had a child for goodness sakes!) but... was it really true?

"I..." Misako started to say but didn't finish. Garmadon blinked sadly.

"Do you love Wu?" he then asked. At the name, Misako's heart felt lighter, as if the mood had lightened along with the mention of Wu's name. Unfortunately, the mood did nothing of the sort.

"You do." Garmadon sighed. "I knew it. Always. It was a surprise for both of us when you chose me instead of him."

Misako looked at Garmadon.

"Garmadon, I..." she started to say, but he cut her off.

"I want you to be happy Misako. I want Lloyd to be happy too." Garmardon started to say.

"You are not leaving this family!" Misako cried, fearing that to be the case.

"I never said that." Garmadon calmly told her. "I wanted to say that if you would rather be with Wu than with me, you may do so."

"What?" Misako asked softly. "How could you..."

"If being with Wu will make you happier than when you were with me, I allow it." Garmadon told her. "I want you to be happy Misako, and after the things I've done after all these years I would not be ashamed if you left me."

"I'm not leaving you Garmadon." Misako told him. "I'm never leaving you."

Garmadon shook his head. He still didn't believe her. Misako took his hand and she looked at him directly in the eyes, he did the same.

"I swear, as long as were alive and our son is a Spinjitzu Master, I will never leave you again." Misako promised, and meant it with all heart. Garmadon smiled, but he was still a bit sad. He believed her, but he still thought that she would be better with Wu.

Garmadon then leaned forward and kissed her, confirming Misako's promise and giving a new way for tomorrow.


End file.
